


His Lee

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [17]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches Lee relax<br/>Prompt: Brown</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lee

Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched Lee man the sailboat. His lover was normally well dressed with his rich brown curls perfectly tamed. Today Lee stood at the wheel shirtless in cut-off shorts. He loved seeing Lee completely relaxed like this -- his body already bronzed body getting darker and glistening with sweat and his hair wild and unruly from the wind. The sun glinted off the chocolate curls highlighting the different hues. He counted himself a lucky man to have Lee as his lover whether it be the straight-laced captain or the man in front of him.


End file.
